Shinu tame ni shōnen o kyohi (The boy that refuses to die)
by bington
Summary: I won't die so easily, but I need help to make it very far. (Might switch to M rating later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The main part of this chapter was from another story that I had written called survival of the mental, I enjoyed it but it was only one chapter due to lack of time so I am going to try to make this one longer, comment if you want more of it.**

It's been days, weeks, months. I haven't seen a single soul on this island other than the animals that would occasionally make themselves known.

I had already lost track of time and it was making me feel weary and tired. I need to map out the island before I could plan out my next move, it was a necessity. So many people died, children, women, men, everyone but me.

Even the captain had died in the raid caused by patrolling pirates. I left the bodies where they were to rest in piece and I began to search elsewhere on the island. After around an hour of walking through the thick tree line of the forest I came across a giant drop into the water, it was terrifying to look down it and I had made up my mind that this would be known as the drop to hell. I agreed to the voice that tortured me that if I died then it would throw me off the edge, it would take to much energy to bury me, energy we didn't have to spare. We left the drop to hell and continued walking, the treeline had thinned out making it easier to see what was in front of us. After another hour or two of walking we had almost decided to walk back before Aric saw a cave, after walking towards it we looked around in hope of a pond, a pond meant fish and freshwater, fish meant food, food meant survival, survival meant we could live to see another day.

We were about to give up before the reflection of sunlight caught the corner of my eye, I turned towards it and pathed out the way to a small pond, We had found it, our new home until further notice that would be known as the miracle. We were tired after around 3 hours of walking, we couldn't keep going. So grabbing our spears we treaded into the cave that edged out to just a small opening in a huge rock. Nothing was there, now we just had to stay here and see how long we could last against the brutal forces of nature. We had mapped out a single danger so far, other than protecting our cave and keeping our pond safe, we were tired, mentally and physically, and I thought I would soon break from the stress, so I lied down, and began my sleep, I began to dream of better times, times when I could just laugh off all the dangers of the world, just laughing at it all while now I was feeling like death from mosquito bites and fatigue. It was funny, everyone seemed so carefree so relaxed, I was envious. I was envious because I wanted to be there, I wanted to have fun, I NEEDED to get there so that I could just laugh again with no worries….it was sickening to me that I could just laugh, 'laugh laugh laugh LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH!' The thought seemed to SCREAM at me, my head hurt, I needed to wake up, 'I'M **_DYING_** , WAKE UP, WAKE UP, **WAKE UP DAMMIT!'** My eyes shot open as I seemed to jump out of my skin, grabbing my spear I quickly looked around the room...room? I thought I was in a cave...The spear vanished from my hand and I began to relax. I felt safe here, like nothing could hurt me anymore, but then it started again, 'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!** ' The thought screamed itself into a voice, a voice that was as hoarse as a rabid dogs bark. I jolted up as my eyes quickly (A little too quickly) took in all the light around us, it hurt, my head felt like it was on the verge of exploding and I couldn't do anything about it, I could only whimper in pain as my brain tried to filter the light properly. "Hey it's okay." I heard a voice that seemed as if it was trying to comfort me, "Nothing's going to hurt you right now." I couldn't believe it, was I hearing voices? No, not possible, my mind wouldn- oh who am I kidding I can't think straight, it hurts to much to think, why does it hurt. Why...Why….WHY….WHY WHY WHY WHY **WHY!** "W-who are you?" I asked the voice trying to sound stern and brave but failing to the point where I sounded frail, easily broken and in need of help. "Who am I? I wonder…" yes, who are you, what are you doing here? **WHO ARE YOU?!**


	2. My name is

**Hey guys, I got some good messages so I'll just put this up for now, I'll write more when I get a bigger chance to.**

 **Shadow: I'll be sure to try :p**

 **REVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER:**

 **"W-who are you?" I asked the voice trying to sound stern and brave but failing to the point where I sounded frail, easily broken and in need of help. "Who am I? I wonder…" yes, who are you, what are you doing here?** _**WHO ARE YOU?!**_

 _ **Ch.2 is up! enjoy (Or not, please don't be an ass)**_

* * *

"Well I guess you could call me Daz, but thats just a nickname I was given a while ago. I don't have a real name."

What? the man didn't have a name? But everyo- wait...what was my name again? It couldn't have been so long sense I got here."D-Daz?" I asked just to clarify the name, I don't get it, I sound so weak. As if I'm broken and just waiting to be put back together. "Ya, thats me, so whats your name brat? What were you doing on that island?" I got a good look at him, he was wearing a black suit, he had light brown hair that looked way to messy, and bright green eyes to go along with it. "I-I don't know my name anymore..." I mumbled quietly with a soft voice, I got a stern look from Daz as a reply. "What kind of kid doesn't know their own name?""T-this one..." I muttered again, why was I sounding so weak? Wh- OW! IT HURTS IT HURTS **IT HURTS!.** I threw my arms to my head and tried to scream but no sound came out, subconsciously I realized my voice was to hoarse to be loud. Daz reached for my arms and slowly brought them down, he then laid me back down onto the bed.

Bed? I'm in a room now? My mind seemed to yell at me, screaming, as if I wasn't safe, as if I was going to die if I talked anymore. Eyes going at a speed I didn't realize they could, I scanned the room and realized where I was. This Daz person, what was he doing at a slave trade? WHAT WAS I DOING AT A SLAVE TRADE

' **What ARE you doing here?'** There it was, the same voice that tortured me, I was going to pass out soon, I could feel it. "D-don't...hurt...me..." Falling into unconsciousness, everything drifted to black.

* * *

I looked around, but there wasn't anything to see. It was all dark, black, There wasn't a single light. But there was one thing, a voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere, it sounded...pained. As if it wanted to be free'd from something...

 **'Fall asleep and I'll give you your name.'** "M-my name? You know my name?"

 **'You won't know until you figure it out for yourself.'** "Y-you know me? W-who are you?"

 **'...'** "WHO ARE YOU?!"

 **'I'll tell you that as well.'** "I-I just need to sleep right?"

 **'Yes, just close your eyes for a bit, Mian'** "M-Mian? Is that my name?"

"M...my names...Mian..." I said as I drifted off to sleep in the comfort of darkness.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. I had this for a while but didn't think anybody would like it :D thanks!**

 **btw, you might see Daz later, Review and tell me if you want to see Daz again.**


	3. The boy with the straw hat

**Hey guys :p I'm back with chapter 3! Enjoy**

 **Mian: I KNOW MY NAME**

 **SHUT UP MIAN I GAVE IT TO YOU!**

 **Mian: ;~;**

* * *

It's quiet, so quiet, but is isn't bad, it feels more...comforting? Ya, thats it. I heard voices earlier, then the sound of a gunshot, a thump, and a little bit later I heard a big crash, but it's been quiet sense then...I'm tired, I want to drift again...but I can't, I'm waking up soon...I can see a room..and...fire?

Wait, where am I? Whats happening?! I jumped up and ran outside of the burning building, only to be greeted by chaos, explosions could be seen all around, a beam of light suddenly whizzed by my head and a giant explosion rocked in the distance, getting knocked to the ground from the shockwave, I got back up and ran, it was all I could think to do. I ran for around 10 seconds before I noticed it, there was a large furry monster in the distance. It threw a punch but then just...vanished. It disappeared into thin air right in front of me.

I ran towards where I last saw it to see what was going on, I hate my curiosity, I hate it so, so much.

When I got there, I saw a young boy who couldn't have been older that 17, crying with a large man standing over him. My first thought of course was to run, my second thought was to help him. I ran towards the boy and my finger touched him, from there, the entire forest I was in vanished, was it a forest? maybe...

I looked around and saw the boy who was staring at me, still with tears in his eyes. For the first time I got a good look at him, he had a scar under one eye, an open blue vest, black shorts with white furls at the bottom, sandals, and finally, a straw hat hanging on his neck. Right behind his raven colored hair. I was able to speak for the first time sense I woke up, "Hi..." It sounded so...brittle, broken, or about to break, I sounded weak like I needed help.

That was the last thing I could say before I passed out.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapters, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this, anyways, I might turn this into a yaoi OC world**

 **Anyways, BAIIIIII~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Survival of the mental, a short story that I though of making, I converted it to one piece but this is the original chapter :p**

* * *

I decided to begin my exploration of the island filled with vegetation, it was so beautiful but I hated it so, so much. As I began my exploration the first stop was to be the plane, how could I not pray for the souls of the people that died that day...the day that everything that I had ever known had went up in flames and left me alone. To my grief the bodies were almost completely decomposed by the time I had arrived. it was disgusting, and it smelled rancid. I could see the maggots eating away at the flesh and the crows pecking at veins. Some of them were already bones. "How long have I been out here…?" the thought had left my mouth as I asked myself.

I had already lost track of time and it was making me feel weary and tired. I need to map out the island before I could plan out my next move, it was a necessity. So many people died, children, women, men, everyone but me.

Even the pilot had died in the crash caused by the lack of fuel before take off. I left the bodies where they were to rest in piece and I began to search elsewhere on the island. After around an hour of walking through the thick tree line of the forest I came across a giant drop into the water, it was terrifying to look down it and I had made up my mind that this would be known as the drop to hell. I agreed to the voice that tortured me that if I died then it would throw me off the edge, it would take to much energy to bury me, energy we didn't have to spare. We left the drop to hell and continued walking, the tree line had thinned out making it easier to see what was in front of us. After another hour or two of walking we had almost decided to walk back before Aric saw a cave, after walking towards it we looked around in hope of a pond, a pond meant fish and freshwater, fish meant food, food meant survival, survival meant we could live to see another day.

We were about to give up before the reflection of sunlight caught the corner of my eye, I turned towards it and pathed out the way to a small pond, We had found it, our new home until further notice that would be known as the miracle. We were tired after around 3 hours of walking, we couldn't keep going. So grabbing our spears we treaded into the cave that edged out to just a small opening in a huge rock. Nothing was there, now we just had to stay here and see how long we could last against the brutal forces of nature. We had mapped out a single danger so far, other than protecting our cave and keeping our pond safe, we were tired, mentally and physically, and I thought I would soon break from the stress, so I lied down, and began my sleep, I began to dream of better times, times when I could just laugh off all the dangers of the world, just laughing at it all while now I was feeling like death from mosquito bites and fatigue. It was funny, everyone seemed so carefree so relaxed, I was envious. I was envious because I wanted to be there, I wanted to have fun, I NEEDED to get there so that I could just laugh again with no worries….it was sickening to me that I could just laugh, 'laugh laugh laugh LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH!' The thought seemed to SCREAM at me, my head hurt, I needed to wake up, 'I'M **_DYING_** , WAKE UP, WAKE UP, **WAKE UP DAMMIT!'** My eyes shot open as I seemed to jump out of my skin, grabbing my spear I quickly looked around the room...room? I thought I was in a cave...The spear vanished from my hand and I began to relax. I felt safe here, like nothing could hurt me anymore, but then it started again, 'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!** ' The thought screamed itself into a voice, a voice that was as hoarse as a rabid dogs bark. I jolted up as my eyes quickly (A little too quickly) took in all the light around us, it hurt, my head felt like it was on the verge of exploding and I couldn't do anything about it, I could only whimper in pain as my brain tried to filter the light properly. "Hey it's okay." I heard a voice that seemed as if it was trying to comfort me, "Nothing's going to hurt you right now." I couldn't believe it, was I hearing voices? No, not possible, my mind wouldn- oh who am I kidding I can't think straight, it hurts to much to think, why does it hurt. Why...Why….WHY….WHY WHY WHY WHY **WHY!** "W-who are you?" I asked the voice trying to sound stern and brave but failing to the point where I sounded frail, easily broken and in need of help. "Who am I? I wonder…" yes, who are you, what are you doing here? **WHO ARE YOU?!**

* * *

 **Tell me if I should make a modern one piece and use this :l**


End file.
